The Coat Monster (Among The Sleep)
The Coat Monster appears in the third level, The Closet, and represents The Mother while in anger, as indicated by its hatred of loud sounds and the child making a mess. This monster is unique among the other monsters, as it not only can teleport like the other monsters, but spawn and chase the player when a bottle smashes, and even outrun and cut off the player when they run away. When spotted, the player must find a hiding space by opening a door and waiting for the monster to leave. The monster first appears as a brief image in the corridor after crossing the bridge, serving only as a harmless jumpscare. Soon after, the player will come across a transforming painting identical to those in the previous chapter, only this time it cannot be passed through, and merely serves as a hint as to where the next key is, showing the star key bottle being snatched away by the monster and the location it moved it to. The monster then begins stalking the player around the level, making harmless scripted appearances as they search for the key. The first is when the monsters escapes through a hatch, likely taking the bottle, the second is when it passes by across the broken planks after the player smashes a bottle containing the moon key, the third is when it passes ahead after freeing the the bridge the second time, the fourth is when it shrieks in rage after the star bottle is broken in the kitchen, (The monster will try to reach the player through a hatch a bit earlier in the Enhanced Edition) and the final time is when it appears behind a pile of junk after an unavoidable bottle is smashed. From then on, the monster will pose a real threat to the player. After crawling under another junk pile, the player will come across a tall wall of broken planks, which acts as the spawn point for the monster if a bottle breaks. The player will then traverse through a U-shaped hallway, which contains set-ups of bottles that will alert it when smashed. When the player gets through it and hides as it appears, they will reach the end and return to the star door to unlock the final memory. In the final sequence of the level, just as the toddler is about to escape with the final memory into the exit tube, it grabs him by the leg and seizes Teddy, causing his arm to be torn off and the toddler to fall down the pit as it leaves with Teddy. During the big reveal scene with the floodlights, the monster appears one last time as a vision, emerging from the darkness before the light flashes off. It is implied in the introductory sequence that he frequently hides in the closet from the Mother, and it is shown after completing the Closet level, that it indeed takes place hiding in the actual closet. This may cause her attempts to seize him to appear like the various coats in the closet are attacking him, explaining why this monster resembles a trench coat and why all such coats among the house appear so imposing.